This invention pertains to handles for hand operated arc welding torches. The handle may be adapted for hand torches of the type generally referred to as tungsten inert gas (TIG), metal inert gas (MIG), and plasma types.
Prior art hand operated welding torches, having current control on the handle, are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,425,183, 2,484,959, 2,658,132, and 3,521,023. Each of the patentees show a device on the torch or torch handle for varying welding current applied to the electrode held by the torch.
In the first three patents, control is achieved by a knob or rotatable portion of the torch handle, while in the last reference, adjustment is achieved by a thumb wheel in the forward portion of the handle. The first three devices require either two-handed operation or awkward positioning of the welder's hands while the last patent provides for a device with an opening in the torch handle, thus exposing the welder to shock by virtue of high frequency current which may be used within the torch.